culturefandomcom-20200222-history
How Dare You! (album)
}} How Dare You! is the fourth album by British band 10cc. Released in 1976, it included UK hit singles "I'm Mandy Fly Me" and "Art for Art's Sake". It was also the last 10cc album to feature the original line-up of Eric Stewart, Graham Gouldman, Kevin Godley, and Lol Creme, with the latter two departing to work on their own musical projects, and eventually becoming music video pioneers. The album was the band's third to feature cover artwork by the Hipgnosis creative team. Writing and recording In an interview at the time of its release, Gouldman told Melody Maker music newspaper: "It's as different as any album by the same band can be, and I think it's a progression from the last one. I think there's been a progression on every album and I think we've done it again. It's a strange mixture of songs. There's one about divorce, a song about schizophrenia, a song about wanting to rule the world, the inevitable money song, and an instrumental."[http://www.minestrone.org/lp0004n.htm Melody Maker interview quoted in CD liner notes] | noprose = yes }} Track listing Side One # "How Dare You" (Lol Creme, Kevin Godley) – 4:14 #* Eric – steel and lead guitars #* Kevin – drums, congas, cow bell, bongos #* Graham – bass, rizo-rizo #* Lol – 12-string, 6-string rhythm and lead guitars, Clavinet, Moog synthesizer, marracas, sleigh bells # "Lazy Ways" (Lol Creme, Eric Stewart) – 4:20 #* Eric – lead guitar, lead vocals, six string bass #* Graham – acoustic guitars, backing vocals, tambourine #* Lol – piano, backing vocals, clavinet, Moog synthesizer, tambourine #* Kevin – drums, backing vocals, triangle # "I Wanna Rule the World" (Lol Creme, Kevin Godley, Graham Gouldman) – 3:57 #* Lol – organ, lead and backing vocals, piano #* Kevin – drums, backing vocals, timpani, maracas #* Eric – lead guitars, backing vocals #* Graham – bass, backing vocals # "I'm Mandy Fly Me" (Eric Stewart, Graham Gouldman, Kevin Godley) – 5:24 #* Eric – lead guitar, lead and backing vocals, piano, whistle #* Graham – electric six-string, electric four-string and acoustic bass, backing vocals, zithers #* Kevin – drums, backing vocals #* Lol – lead guitar, backing vocals, Moog synthesizer, vibes # "Iceberg" (Graham Gouldman, Kevin Godley) – 3:43 #* Graham – bass, first lead and backing vocals, electric guitars #* Kevin – congas, second lead and backing vocals, tympani #* Eric – lead guitars, Levi zip #* Lol – organ, backing vocals, Gizmo (Gizmotron) Side Two # "Art for Art's Sake" (Eric Stewart, Graham Gouldman) – 5:59 #* Eric – lead guitar, lead vocal, backing vocals, electric and acoustic piano, six string and fuzz bass #* Graham – electric guitars, backing vocals, cow bell, tambourine #* Lol – electric guitars, second lead and backing vocals, maracas, Moog synthesizer, recorder #* Kevin – drums, backing vocals, temple blocks # "Rock 'n' Roll Lullaby" (Graham Gouldman, Eric Stewart) – 3:58 #* Kevin – drums, first lead and backing vocals #* Eric – lead and pedal steel guitars, second lead vocals, piano #* Lol – electric guitars, backing vocals #* Graham – bass, Dobro, slide steel guitar, glockenspiel # "Head Room" (Kevin Godley, Lol Creme) – 4:21 #* Lol – lead guitar, lead vocals, electric piano #* Kevin – drums, backing vocals, tambourine #* Graham – bass, backing vocals #* Eric – slide guitar, backing vocals # "Don't Hang Up" (Kevin Godley, Lol Creme) – 6:16 #* Kevin – castanets, lead and backing vocals, cabasa, hand claps #* Lol – electric and acoustic piano, backing vocals, marracas, hand claps, Gizmo (Gizmotron), Moog synthesizer #* Graham – bass, backing vocals, Spanish guitar, hand claps #* Eric – lead guitar, backing vocals #* Mair Jones – harp Bonus tracks ; 1997 Reissue bonus track :10. "Get It While You Can" (Graham Gouldman, Eric Stewart) – 2:53 ; Japan Bonus tracks :10. "Art for Art's Sake" (Single Edit) :11. "Get It While You Can" :12. "I'm Mandy Fly Me" (Single Edit) Cassette track listing ; Side one # "Rock 'n' Roll Lullaby" # "Head Room" # "I Wanna Rule the World" # "I'm Mandy Fly Me" # "Iceberg" ; Side two # "How Dare You" # "Lazy Ways" # "Art for Art's Sake" # "Don't Hang Up" References Category:10cc albums Category:1976 albums Category:Albums with cover art by Hipgnosis Category:Mercury Records albums Category:English-language albums